carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tycio/10-12
=August= Welcome Hi, welcome to Care Bear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adam page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 13:21, August 23, 2010‎ =October= Adoption Heya Ty, nice to meet 'cha! Looking back on it, there aren't so much "troll" articles as fanon (Demon Bear), which I just removed from some character categories, but there's also some troll pics Dear_carebears.png which I've replaced with another one, but the original is still viewable as an earlier version. Humor certainly has it's place here, but there's a fine line when you're dealing with a subject like Care Bears, I think it's best to keep things as "clean" as possible, you know? Not like squeaky clean or dull or anything (I mean, let's have SOME fun with this), but a little deterent against such things is all I'm asking. Hummingway (talk) 14:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I think the parody category is totally fine. It represents real-world references, and I'm mostly just concerned about getting rid of the fanon. Other wikis have entirely separate sites devoted to fan fiction and stuff like that, and I just think it's important to keep the "official" and "unofficial" separate. With parody, it's at least understood that it's supposed to be out-of-universe and crazy. Plus it makes the wiki as a whole seem less "uptight", more fun, and more entertaining to read through. Hummingway (talk) 15:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Policy In reference to duplicate titles, I think disambig pages are the way to go. Other wikis do it, and I think it's just the best solution overall. With Beastly, we could possibly get around that with one "Mr. Beastly" and one "King Beastly" page each, with "Beastly" simply being the disambig page. As far as naming goes, I agree totally to be consistant above all else, but with the TV specials I can see the case for either label you mentioned. It's too bad it's not an anime or something and we could just call it an OVA and be done with it ;). If I threw my vote in, I'd pick either "Short" (since it's less likely than "cartoon" to be confused with a whole series) or "Animation", but neither is really "wrong" in this case. The important thing, like you said, is to simply differentiate between other media. But If you have a desire to create any of these then by all means do it and the details can be worked out later. The little things like titles are less imporant than the content itself. Hummingway (talk) 14:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Character subgroupings I think we do need some more categories in general for most characters, I'm just not sure what to add, really. The naming suggestion could work as either a category or just a note on the character page (Thanks-a-Lot Bear has one ATM). I feel like "heart", would be a bit too broad since there are so many Bears and other characters alike with that in their name. Hummingway (talk) 14:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I like the logic behind your category suggestions, and I really do feel like we need more of them. I think your subcat ideas would work (I think I like Category:A-Lots, it somehow sounds better, like an actual label, or we could get really technical and go with "Category:Names ending in A-Lot") and the most important thing is grouping like ideas and making things just easier to navigate in general. I know I've been making a lot of big edits lately, but I don't want anyone to think I'm trying to "own" the wiki or anything, and I'm glad editors like you are stewing up ideas. My suggestion, since you seem to have good reasoning behind it, is to make your vision of this wiki happen. My priority at this very moment is just to get the character articles up to snuff, and I have no problem at all with you or anyone being bold and making improvements to whatever you think'll help. Fur color's an idea I thought of a while back, and I'd be all on board for something like that, too. For the whole Tummy/Belly thing: I like both names, but I tend to stick with "Belly Badge" myself just because it's officially replaced the original term for the better part of the last decade. Looking at it from a purely practical stand point, using the newer, term may also attract more site traffic from fans of the more modern series. The Tummy Symbol article should probably get re-directed at some point. Hummingway (talk) 04:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Merging I agree with both merging suggestions. A definitive list of all characters just works better in terms of laying everything out for the reader. Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins have their own pages anyway for actual info, but a big ol' navigation list might be for the best. I haven't even begun to look at any episode articles, but I'd imagine just one list for each series would work. The ones you listed all seem to be from Adventures in Care-a-Lot, so the best thing to do would be to throw 'em all in something like List of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot episodes. Hummingway (talk) 04:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC)